


Chocolate Pudding

by Cyberlink1



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberlink1/pseuds/Cyberlink1
Summary: a drabble about how Rachel Berry loves everything about Quinn Fabray, who loves Chocolate Pudding.





	Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I made a drabble!

“What are you doing baby?” I say as I slowly take in the image in front of me. Quinn is sitting on the porch swing barefoot with one leg tucked under her. She is carefully rocking the swing with her one leg on the floor, big toe black with dirt as she gently swings back and forth holding a cup of Pudding with the cutest look on her face.

“I'm eating pudding” she says, barely looking up at me. She has her brows furrowed in concentration, all her focus directed on working the plastic spoon against the pudding cup trying to scrape it clean. I love the way she says the word pudding. I love the way she says anything really and often I will ask her to read to me on rainy days when we lounge about just so I can listen to the gentle timbre of her voice, picturing the sound as it gathers in her chest, bubbles in her throat until it spills out of her mouth like secrets that can no longer be contained.

Satisfied that the cup has no more chocolate treasure she puts it on the floor next to her foot, finally looking up at me she notices my indulgent look. “Why are you looking at me like that, Rachel?”  
I try to smother a smile, “say it again” I urge her as I feel a smirk gently creep to the corner of my lips.

She shakes her head, obviously bemused by my request. She runs her teeth gently over her bottom lip, licks the corner of her mouth – unexpectedly finding a remnant of pudding forgotten there. She shakes her head, I hear a laugh gurgling at the bottom of her throat and she laughs out “…Pudding. I'm eating Pudding you weirdo, now come kiss me hello.”

I drop my bag on the floor and step into her open arms which she folds securely around my lower waist, pulling me close. She smells like vanilla and cinnamon, with faint hints of the chocolate pudding she just ate. I press my lips to hers as I inhale her deeply, thinking how I love everything about this woman.  
“Hmmmm, delicious…” I say as we both break into laughter, she drops her arms and I sit next to her on the porch swing, watching the late evening sun as it sets.

The end.


End file.
